powerrangersfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Gosei Sentai Dairanger
)}} , traduit en anglais par '''Five-Star Squadron Dairanger', est une série japonaise. C'est la dix septième saisons de la série Super Sentai produit par Toei, qui a suivit Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. Il a était originalement difusé du 19 Février 1993 au 11 Février 1994. La série a était diffusé aux Etats Unis par Shout! Factory dès le 10 Novembre 2015.https://twitter.com/ShoutFactory/status/619710422246137856 Un trailer pour la série est disponible sur le DVD Américain Zyuranger après la fin de Final "Ep.: Viva Dinosaurs". Certaines images ont était utilisé dans la seconde saison de Power Rangers Mighty Morphin, cependant, this mostly consisted of the scenes featuring the Dairanger mecha, which were used as Zords (dans ce cas, les Zords Tonnerres) in Power Rangers; the hand-to-hand fight scenes were limited to Zyuranger footage and material filmed specifically for the American show. The Core 5 Zyuranger costumes were instead used in the american footage. The only footage showing any of the Dairangers in the English adaptation was limited to the KibaRanger footage being used for footage involving the White Ranger in battle. The Core 5 costumes in the footage weren't used in Power Rangers until Super Megaforce. Histoire Il y a 8000 ans, la civilisation Daos fleurissait en Chine. Mais une guerre la fit disparaître. En 1993, cinq personnes descendant de cette civilisation sont désignées pour contrecarrer les plans de domination mondiale échafaudés par la malfaisante tribu Gorma. Personnages Dai Rangers Alliés *Maîter Kaku/Chef Officer Jiaxu (1-48) **Premier Lieutenant Zilong (45 & 46) *Yôko (1, 7 & 15) *Chôryô Visage de fer (7 & 8) *Kujaku (9-41) *Grand maître Yufang (13, 14 & 29-31) *Xiao Qiao (14) *Trois faire-valoir Gorma (15, 24 & 40) **Chef Tombstone **Maître Phone **Général Kamikaze *Mère de Kô (17-48) *Kameo (22-50) *Daizinryû (37-50) *Demon-Fist Master Jin Matoba / Garôki (26-39) *Media Magician (33) *All Super Sentai **Fivemen **Jetmen **Zyu Rangers **Kaku Rangers Tribu Gorma La * (20-49) * / (1-50) Niveau sénatorial * (17-48) * (7 & 8) * (20 & 28-31) ** ** ** ** * (17-22 & 31-44) ** (17-22) *** (17 & 18) *** (17-20) *** (17-22) ** (42-44) Niveau militaire *Triumvirat Gorma ** (1-50) ** (1-49) ***Wraith Gara (41) ** (1-48) * * **Great King Ojaru (Movie) ***Baron String (1, 2 & Movie) ***Purse Priest (2 & Movie) ***Key Jester (3, 4 & Movie) ***Lipstick Songstress (5, 6 & Movie) ***Duke of Cards (Movie) **Master Mirror (9) **Baron Sakura (10) **Father Magnet (11) **Tofu Hermit (12) **Kabuki Novice (13 & 14) **Defense Teacher Haniwa Ventriloquist (16) **Heatwave Hood (23) **Copy Empress (25) **Pot Taoist (26 & 27) **Fast-Talking Player (29 & 30) **Bird Cage Vagabond (32) **General Cactus (34) **Sergeant Cannon (35) **Count Kaleidoscope (36) **Great Famous Pachinko Player (37 & 38) **New Gorma Monster (50) Arsenal * : transformateur des Dai Rangers. Ils revêtent leurs armures par la commande * : bâtons individuels des Dai Rangers. * (épisode 14) : . * (épisode 30) : Bazooka porté par les Dai Rangers ; dans l'épisode 31, il est modifié en . * : transformateur de Kô. Il revêt son armure par la commande Véhicules * : Les motos personnelles des Dai Rangers. ** : moto de Ryô. ** : moto de Daigo. ** : moto de Shôji. ** : moto de Kazu. ** : moto de Lin. Mechas * (épisode 6) : Formé à partir de Star-Jishi, Star-Tenma, Star-Qilin et Star-Hôô. L'assemblage a lieu à partir de la commande . * (épisode 8) : formé à partir des cinq Bêtes Qi mythiques suivantes : ** : piloté par Ryû Ranger. ** : piloté par Shishi Ranger. ** : piloté par Tenma Ranger. ** : piloté par Qilin Ranger. ** : piloté par Hôô Ranger. L'assemblage a lieu à partir de la commande . Il est armé du et de l' . Au moment de porter le coup de grâce, les Dai Rangers disent : * (épisode 22) : piloté par Kiba Ranger. * : formé à partir de Won Tiger. L'assemblage a lieu à partir de la commande . Il est armé de l' . * : Formé à partir de Won Tiger, Star-Shishi, Star-Tenma, Star-Qilin et Star-Hôô. L'assemblage a lieu à partir de la commande . * (épisode 31) * : Formé à partir de Daimugen. L'assemblage a lieu à partir de la commande . * (épisode 31) : formé à partir de Daimugen et du Palais Qi céleste. L'assemblage a lieu à partir de la commande . * (épisodes 37-38, 42-44, 49-50) Épisodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Chansons *'Ouverture' : Gosei Sentai Dairanger *'Fin' : Nous sommes les invincibles Dai Rangers !! *'Thèmes des mechas' : Ryûsei-Oh ~Thème de Dairen-Oh~, Chanson de Won Tiger *Ai no Soldier *Utuskushii Hana no You ni *Ikki ni Shuuchuu! *Goma Goma Gorma *Kaze no Senshi *Hi wo Fuke Dai Buster *Chikai Casting * Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star: * Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star: * Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star: * Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star: * Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star: * Kou of the Howling New Star: * Master Kaku: * Grandmaster Yufang: * Kujaku: * Kou's Mother: * Kameo: * Gorma Emperor XV: * Lieutenant Colonel Gara: * Zydos: * Shadam: * General Tenpō: * Akomaru: * Demon-Fist Master Jin Matoba: Voix des acteurs * Narrator: * Byakkoshinken: Wataru Abe * Daimugen: }} * Boss Kamikaze: * Teacher Telephone: Akiko Muta * Company President Gravestone: Takuzou Kamiyama * Kabuki Novice: Acteurs invités * Shoukyou: * Kazu's clone: * Shōichirō Takamura (human form of Media Magician): Acteurs en costumes * Ryû Ranger : * Shishi Ranger : * Tenma Ranger : * Qilin Ranger : * Hôô Ranger : * Kiba Ranger : * Ryûsei-Oh (main)/Dairen-Oh, Won Tiger/Kiba Dai-Oh, Daizinryû : * Ryûsei-Oh (sub) : * Maître Phone, Cotpotros : Stage Shows * Dairanger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Dairanger Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Utiliser dan Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers would use mecha, monster, and KibaRanger footage, but only to a limited extent and never using the other five Dairangers. This led to some very awkward fight scenes as the Power Rangers fought Dairanger monsters that - as Saban didn't have the suits - were never onscreen with them, or Zyu2 monsters fighting Dairanger mecha in the same way. Since Saban had still paid for all this footage, they tried for years to find a way to use it. This was still carrying on into Lost Galaxy. Eventually they gave up. Toku Rants interview with Jackie Marchand: 43:38 to 45:04 Eventually the suits showed up in Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce. First, RyuuRanger makes an appearance in Troy's flash forwards to the Legendary Battle; and a ShishiRanger Key was used at San Diego Comic Con, with Dairanger appearances in the Super Megaforce promo. Finally, the Rangers turned into the Dairangers in "Earth Fights Back" (and later "Samurai Surprise"), as the Legendary Squadron - thus using an extra minute of Gokaiger footage. Notes *The series name Dairanger or Dairenjā can be taken as a pun on, or reference to, the Chinese city of Dalian (大連), which when given a Japanese reading would be pronounced as Dairen. The Kanji 大連 themselves have a meaning of "great tribe", in reference to the Dai tribe instrumental to the series plot. However, no official Kanji or translation has been given for Dairenjā. Within the series, the word "Dairanger" is used as a proper noun. The Kanji 大連 are used only within the name of the mecha Gosei Gattai Dairen'oh. *This is the first Sentai team to do a suitless rollcall due to losing their powers. *This is the first Sentai team since Choushinsei Flashman to not feature a Black Ranger and the first to feature the original Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink main team formation. *This is also the first Sentai team since Choujuu Sentai Liveman to have a Green Ranger on the core team. *This is the only season until Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger to have a White Ranger as a Sixth Ranger. *While never fully adapted outside of costumes, Zord footage, and monster footage for PR Season 2, that season and others have had used some of the Dairanger costumes and props: **In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2 & 3, the Dairen-Oh and Won Tiger suits appeared in American footage and the Kiba Ranger suit was used as the White Ranger suit for the rest of Season 2 and throughout Season 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. **In'' Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, the Dairangers' Aura Changer was used as the morpher for the second Magna Defender, Mike Corbett. ***It was also rumored that the Dairanger suits were going to be used as "Ancient Rangers" that were most likely the predecessors to the Galaxy Rangers. However, plans for the later half of Lost Galaxy were changed following Valerie Vernon's leukemia diagnosis. **In ''Power Rangers Wild Force, Master Org's appearance was based upon Gorma Emperor XV's costume. *The original name for this season was supposed to be Daikenger. *Dairanger is at present the last Super Sentai series to feature round metal badges symbolizing a team on the ranger uniform shared across team members, a semi-recurring trait in Sentai series up to then. Although Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger featured badges on its uniforms, they instead featured individual designs to represent the wearer rather than a standard team design. *In the Indonesian Dub, Dairanger was renamed to "Star Ranger". *This is the second series to get an official DVD Set release in the US, thanks to Shout! Factory. Liens Externes *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/dyranger.html Gosei Sentai Dairanger] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/五星戦隊ダイレンジャー Gosei Sentai Dairanger] at Japanese Wikipedia References